Heaven Was Needing A Hero
by Myra109
Summary: (Powerless by Matthew Cody). Daniel died in Villainous, and Mollie wonders why God had to take him. The only answer she can think of is that heaven was needing a hero. AU


_Hello, everyone. This is a bit shorter than I would've liked, but oh, well. Hope you still enjoy it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Powerless by Matthew Cody or its characters._**

 ** _WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH_**

* * *

 _I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

 _I guess Heaven was needing a hero_

 _Somebody just like you_

 _Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it through_

 _When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

 _The only conclusion I come to_

 _Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

-"Heaven Was Needing A Hero" by Jo De Messina

* * *

The graveyard was completely silent except for the crunching of the leaves under Mollie's sneakers. Some roses and daisies were held in her hand as she knelt in front of a grave and stared at the engraved words on the headstone.

 **Daniel Owen Corrigan**

 **March 17, 2000- July 22, 2014**

 **"I guess Heaven was needing a hero"**

Mollie had picked the quote, and that was what her eyes focused on as she rested the flowers on the dirt.

When Daniel died around a month ago when a wall collapsed on top of him, it had taken Mollie forever to find an answer, at least one to somewhat satisfy her.

Why had Daniel been taken so soon? Mollie had grown up being told that you won't die until it's your time…

Daniel had left behind so many people who loved him. How could it have been his time? Why couldn't God see that Mollie, that Eric, that his family, that so many people needed him?

She finally figured it out. Earth needed Daniel, yes, but Heaven needed him more.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _"I still can't believe we won," Daniel muttered as they walked home after their first battle with the Shroud._

 _"We won_ _thanks to you," Mollie smirked._

 _"You all helped."_

 _"Daniel, we had no clue what took our powers until you came to town, and we probably never would have if you hadn't moved here. You're a hero, New Kid, but if you tell anyone I said that, I am going to punch you in the nose."_

 _Daniel laughed._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Mollie hadn't realized how much she loved his laugh until she couldn't hear it anymore…

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _"I can't believe you figured it out!" Mollie exclaimed, gesturing to the broken pendant. "Returning all the stolen powers? I never would have thought that was where he was keeping the powers."_

 _Daniel shrugged. "After my Gram's shade appeared, it really wasn't that hard to put it together."_

 _"You're just being modest. You're a hero to all the people who just got their powers back… even though they don't know it was you," she said._

 _Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Mollie."_

 ** _*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

Mollie still remembered the last time she saw him alive.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _"Mollie, we will figure it out," Daniel assured her. "The Nobles, Herman, the fire… we'll figure out how it's all connected."_

 _"I'm not sure, Daniel," Mollie muttered. "You're amazingly smart, but I don't think Sherlock Holmes himself could piece together this jumbled mess of a puzzle."_

 _Daniel smirked. "You underestimate me, Mollie."_

 _She smiled. "Sometimes I do. I have to get home for lunch, but I'll see you tomorrow._ _"_

 _If only she'd known that that would be the last time she'd see him..._

 _She pressed a kiss to his lips before rising above the ground and darting away at the speed of light._

 _Still, she could've sworn she heard Daniel mutter the words, "I love you, Mol. No matter what happens."_

 _It's almost like he knew, like he felt it in his gut and was preparing himself for it, and that scares her more than anything._

 _It was almost like he knew that he was going to die._

 ** _*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

"I still wonder why," she murmured, running her hands over the quote on Daniel's headstone. "I hope Heaven appreciates the heroic angel they received. I know I appreciate you, even if you're not here anymore. Or maybe you are. I don't exactly know how this whole death thing works, but I hope you can hear me. I love you, Daniel."

She stood and headed for the gate of the graveyard.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _Daniel swept her up in his arms and pressed a kiss against her lips. Her first kiss, and it was with the boy she'd had a crush on for almost two years._

 _For a single moment, everything was perfect_

 _ ***FLASHBACK OVER***_

Mollie wanted Daniel back, and she kept asking herself the same question. Why did he have to go so soon? And every single time, only one conclusion crossed her mind:

 _"I guess Heaven was needing a hero… somebody just like you."_

* * *

 _The final line of the story is a quote from the song._

 _Thanks for reading! Bye!_


End file.
